Universal Studios Colorado
Universal Studios Colorado is an indoor Universal Studios theme park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts Located At Denver, Colorado It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It opened on June 14, 1994 (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Overview Universal Studios Colorado features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Development Of The Park TBA Themed Zones The park consists of 8 themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas. Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''July 10,2020. '''Current: * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 ** '''The Great Valley - '''an sub-area themed to ''The Land Before Time. 'Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. ** '''Far Far Away '- An sub-area themed to Shrek 'Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004. '''Replaced: '''World of Alfred Hitchcock. * '''New York City '-''' 'a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''San Francisco '- an area themed to San Francisco. 'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 ** '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood '- A Sub-Area Themed To Despicable Me '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2015. '''Sponsored by: Nestle (2015-present). Replaced: Hill Valley * Adventureniversal '''- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 5 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park,Amity Beach and Ancient Egypt '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 ** '''Jurassic Park - An sub area -Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. Opening Date: 'July 10, 1999. ** '''Amity Beach '- inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 ** '''Ancient Egypt '- Themed to the Mummy franchise Opened on May 13, 2005. * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. Replaced: Westen Town * Hard Rock Studios '- focused on music industry. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Sponsored by: '''Sonos Sound. * '''Cartooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons '''Opening Date: '''September 5, 2001. ** '''Toon Lagoon - An sub area themed to cartoons Opening Date: 'September 5, 2001. ** '''Nickelodeon Central '- A Sub-Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows '''Opening Date: '''May 27, 2006. '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills. '''Replaced: The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara ** SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog '''Opening Date: '''March 21, 2004 ** '''Springfield USA '- themed to The Simpsons. 'Opening Date: '''May 24, 2008. '''Replaced: '''M&M Land * '''Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area. '''Opening Date: '''May 17, 1997 ** '''Snoopy Studios - A sub-area themed to Schulz Peanuts'' Opening Date: '''May 17, 1997. ** '''123 Sesame Street '- A sub-area to the educational series Sesame Street.'Opening Date: '''May 17, 1997. ** '''My Little Pony: Equestria '- Themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014. ** '''Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales 'Opening Date: '''May 17, 1997 ** '''Seuss Landing '- An sub Area Themed To Dr Seuss 'Opening Date: '''May 12, 2000. * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Former: * The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara - An area themed to Hanna Barbera Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Closed: September 7, 2005 Replaced By: Nickelodeon Central * Western Town '''- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Closed: October 30, 2013. Replaced By:'''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * '''Hill Valley - A sub-area in San Francisco''' themed to Back to the Future '''Opening Date: June 14, 1994 Closing Date: '''September 5, 2017 '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood * '''World of Alfred Hitchcock - an area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock.Opening Date: 'June 14,1994 '''Closing Date: '''September 10, 2002 due to too many parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by Far Far Away in 2004 '''Replaced by: '''Far Far Away. * '''M&MLand '- Themed to M&M's commercials 'Opening Date:'June 14, 1994 '''Closed: October 30, 2007. Replaced by Springfield USA. Canceled Area's: * South Park, Colorado - 'In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to license the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walk-through attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive however most of the elements for the themed area will be used for South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut music by Slash for USC's HHN in 2015. Refurbisment Schedule TBA. Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more '''Hollywood/Production Central The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Hollywood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Current Attractions * Universal Colorado Theatre '''- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket - A B&M Hyper-coaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Sponsored by: '''Coca Cola. '''Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2007. * 'Studio Tour Tram Colorado '-' '''A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows, but watch out for earthquakes, sharks, floods, dragons and more! '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1997- 2009) * '''Special Effects Stage - A sound effects attraction Map Info: 'Get an exclusive behind-the scenes look into your favorite blockbuster movies in our Special Effects Show as stunts, practical effects and cutting-edge technology come to life. '''Opening Date: '''March 22, 1998. * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze (!) ' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: '''The Universal Movie Experience. * '''Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (!) -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''The Game of Thrones Special Effects Show (!) '– a seasonal special effects show based on the HBO series, Game of Thrones. Parental Discretion is advised due to the intense nature of this attraction not appropriate for age 18 and younger. '''Map info: '''Witness a village being attacked by a herd of dragons using state-of-the-art pyrotechnics and special effects! '''Opening Date: '''April 17, 2014 '''Replaced: '''TBA. '''Note: this is similar to Twister. * Universal Studios Animal Actors '''- An animal show. '''Map info: '''Hollywood's favorite feature creatures are ready for their close-ups in a show that's paws-itively wild. Here's your chance to see some of the most talented animal actors perform in a hilarious mix of video segments, live skits and audience interactions. '''Theme: '''Animal stars '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment (!)- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Map Info: Learn about the history of one of the most famous movie studios, and find out facts about the massively popular company. Theme:'history of Universal Studios'Opening date: '''July 14, 2014. * '''Stunt Fall! - A intamin drop tower Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''July 18, 2000. '''Height restriction: 48” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. * '''Cartoon Network Studios '- An animation studio/headquarters of the Cartoon Network, owned by WarnerMedia/Tuner.'''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Cartoon Network. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Universal Music Plaza Stage is an outdoor amphitheater located at Universal Studios. The venue based within the Universal Studios Manhattan in the Hollywood/Production Central section of the park Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Sponsored by: AT&T. * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''The NBCUniversal Experience '- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks ') an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. '''Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, ride vehicles, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: '''future attractions and Universal Pictures' films. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Universal's Gory and Hilarious Horror Make-Up Show (!) - TBA Map Info:'''Take a comedic close-up look at what goes into—and oozes out of—some of Hollywood’s strangest creatures, laughs and scares guaranteed! '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Terminator 2 3D (!) - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme:'Terminator. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Twister...Ride It Out (!) - A special effect attraction themed to Twister 'Theme: '''Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date:'June 16, 1998 Sponsored by: TBA * Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema '''Opening date: '''June 5, 2014. '''Current Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Universal Studios Colorado Shop: A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Studio Sweet's - TBA Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened: May 22, 2007 * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''E.T Toy Closet. -' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle '''Former Stores * Kitchen Kettle '''- a almish-themed store. '''Theme: '''Almish '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store '''Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Cinnabon - TBA. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''The Great Valley A Sub-area themed to The Land Before Time franchise. Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. '''Attractions * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure '''- A MACK Rides log flume '''Height Requirement: 44in Map Info: Join Littlefoot and his friends as you attempt to save Chomper from Ozzy and Strut, be beware, you will get drenched Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. '''Height restriction: 44". Universal Express Available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride.'Opening Date: 'May 28th, 1999. '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills * '''Great Valley River Rapids '- a Intamin river rapid water ride '''Map Info: join Littlefoot and his friends as you save Ducky from Rinkus and Sierra, who sends you through white-water turbulent rapids. YOU WILL GET DRENCHED! Height restriction: 44". Universal Express Available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride.'Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. * '''Petrie's Flight - A Vekoma mine train coaster Map Info: Hop on Petrie's siblings to take a roller coaster flight around the Great Valley and some "dark ride" cave scenes. Height restriction: 43". Universal Express Available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride.'Opening Date: 'May 20, 2005. '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills * 'Journey Through The Land Before Time - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise. Map info: '''embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as you try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! '''Sponsored by: '''Burger King & Post Alpha Bits. '''Theme: '''The Land Before Time. '''Height Restriction: '''40" '''Universal Express Available?: Yes Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. * '''Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Height Restriction: '''42" '''Universal Express Available?: Yes Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. * '''Spike's Rock Spinners - A MACK Rides TeaCup Map Info: '''TBA '''Height Restriction: '''41" '''Universal Express Available?: Yes Opening Date: 'May 28th, 1999. * '''Dino-Vision 3D '-''' 'a 3D show/film. TBA.'Opening date: '''March 25, 2003. ''Map Info': TBA. * The Great Valley Boneyard is a playground. TBA. Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * '''The Land Before Time Energy Adventure- a 45min show/dark ride. TBA. Opening date: 'March 25, 2003. Map Info: Join Michael J. Fox, Bill Nye, Littlefoot and the gang for a fun adventure teaching Fox, and the audie about the importance Of energy, you'll even go thru an animatronic-filled diorama with dinosaurs! * '''Cera's Threehorn Runners '- A Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2001 '''Height restriction: '''48" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''The Land Before Time Midway! - ATS 'Systems Multi-Mover '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'July 4, 2016 '''Height restriction: '''48" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Chomper’s Bouncing Tree, is a a frog hopper, tower drop, dark ride in which riders jump in a tree with chomper. Height Requirement: 40'. Opening Date: 'May 28th, 1999. * '''The Land Before Time Boat Adventure '- a boat/dark ride '''Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. '' ''Map Info: TBA. * '''Ducky's Play Pound, is a water-type play area for all ages, including teens and adults, and other people who can't go on thrill rides in the area. TBA. Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. '''Stores * The Dino Institute Gift Shop-''' a store at the exit of Journey Through The Land Before Time that sold Land Before Time toys, clothes, and DVDs. '''Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * TBA '''Restaurants * Treestar Cafe - a restaurant that serves salads and other healthy goods. Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * '''Great Valley Ice Cream - TBA Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * '''Chomper's - a meat food restaurant that serves steaks, cheeseburgers, and Nathan's Hot Dogs Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * '''Ozzy's Egg-Tastic Shack - a stand that serves egg goods. Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 * '''Starbucks - a prehistoric shack that sells coffee and pastries Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999 '''Meet & Greet characters * Littlefoot and the gang (2000 - present) * Petrie (Interactive Audio-Animatronic) (2006 - present) Far Far Away A sub-area themed to Shrek Opening Date: 'June 7, 2004. '''Replaced: '''World of Alfred Hitchcock.'Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004 '''Attractions * Shrek 4-D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: 'Shrek.'Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004 '''Replaced: '''Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies. * '''Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' 'Theme:' Shrek. ''Map Info: Take on a flight with Dragon. Opening Date: June 7, 2004 Height restriction: 42" * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey '- A Zamperla Famly inverted roller coasterits similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore.'Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''April 29, 2015. * '''Donkey Live - an interactive show. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date: ''June 7, 2004 Stores * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. Opening Date:'' ''June 7, 2004 * TBA Resturants * Donkey's Waffles '- TBA '''Opening Date: ''June 7, 2004 * TBA Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions * Shrek, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Pinocchio, Gingy New York City The second area of the park themed to New York based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance with a sub-area themed to Broadway. Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 * '''Alien Nostromo of Terror ' (!) '- A an accelerated drop tower dark ride similar to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Map Info: TBA Openeing Date: '''May 6, 2000. '''Universal Express Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 42" * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No. Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017. * '''Transformers: The Ride 3D '- A 3D shooting dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. '''Theme: '''Transformers. '''Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction Type: 3D simulator/dark ride.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''Sponsored by: '''Pizza-Hut * '''NYC Spin - A Huss Top Spin trill ride Map info: TBA Opening date: '''April 8, 1999 '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 * '''Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball. Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''Macy's Balloon World '- A interactive fun center focused on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 'Theme: '''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Times Square Mini '- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square. 'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Opening date: 'May 15, 2018 '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party * '''Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Former Attractions * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: 'Burger King.'Opening Date: 'March 25, 2000.'Closing Date: '''September 9, 2014 '''Height restriction: 40” Replaced by: 'Transformers: The Ride 3D * '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Current Stores * MIB Gear: - A Men In Black Themed store Opening Date: 'March 25, 2002 * '''Macy's BalloonStuff '- A Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Themed store. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Nostromo Gear - TBA Openeing Date: 'May 6, 2000. * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017 * '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise - '''a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc. '''Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Spider-Man Store * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store 'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. 'Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '''Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop * '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise '- A Transformers themed store '''Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 Replaced: The Amazing Spider-Man Store '''Former Stores * Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store themed to Ghostbusters. Theme: '''Ghostbusters.'' Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret World of Pets * '''The Amazing Spider-Man Store '- A Spiderman Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 9, 2014 '''Replaced by: '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise '''Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. 'Replaced: '''TBA * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TBA. 'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.'Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers '''Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 * '''Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes.'Opening date: April 7, 2015 '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '''- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. 'Opening Date: ''June 14, 1994 * '''Doc's Candy '- a candy shop.'Opening Date: 'June 14, 1994 * Wetzel's Pretzels -a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants.'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 '''Meet and Greet Characters * Jimmy Fallon * NBC Peacock * Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron * Lucille Ball San Francisco The third area Themed to San Francisco with a Despicable Me sub-area Opening Date:'''June 10, 1994 '''Current Attractions * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! '-' 'a dark subway ride attraction '''Opened: ''June 9,2010.' Map Info: '''TBA' Replaced: Earthqake The Big One. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''WWE Raw at Universal (!)- A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. Due to the violent nature of this show, Parental Discretion is Advised Opening Date:'''June 10, 1994 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 10, 1994 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON - A B&M Dueling Launched Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 42" (Human) 52” (Cyclone) Opening Date: 'July 8, 2006.'Operates from: 'Late March to Late December '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * 'Universal's MusicRoadTrip RollerCartoonster - a Vekoma indoor enclosed launched steel looping roller coaster Sponsored By: '''Burger King 1998-2008,Jack In The Box 2009 - 2007 and Coca-Cola 2018-prresnt Map Info: Launch on the high speed inddor looping coaster as you try to make it to the movie premere with Woody '''Opening Date: '''July 17, 1997. '''Height restriction: 48 Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Fear Factor Live '- a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. '''Map info: '''Don't try this at home! Put yourself to the test at the most extreme audience participation show ever. '''Theme: '''Fear Factor. '''Opening date: '''March 11, 2006. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * '''Godzilla RAMPAGE! - a B&M floorless coaster that is similar to Kraken from Sea World Orlando Theme: Godzilla Height restriction: '54” '''Opening Date: '''July 21, 2001.'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Trivia: When the ride opened it was originally themed to the 1954/1998 movie of the same name form 2001 - 2015 but in 2015 it was themed to the 2014 movie of the same name * Backdraft (!)- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. Map info: 'TBA. '''Theme: '''Backdraft '''Opening Date: '''June 10, 1994 * '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged '-''' 'a dark ride themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Skull Island: Reign of Kong .'''Map info: '''TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: ''Fast & Furious. ''Opening date: April 7, 2018. Height restriction: 40". 'Replaced: '''All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure.'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: 'Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show.'Opening Date:'''June 15, 1996 * '''Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 * '''24: Underground Escape (!)- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 TBA. '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood The sith sub-zone in Cartooniversal based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me franchise Replaced: '''Hill Vally '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2015. '''Sponsored by: Nestle (2015-present). TBA. Adventureniversal Jurassic Park Amity Beach Ancient Egypt The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hard Rock Studios Cartooniversal Toon Lagoon Nickelodeon Central ' '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone ' 'Springfield USA ' '''Universal KidZone Wonderland Snoopy Studios 123 Sesame Street My Little Pony: Equestria Veggietales Movie Lot Seuss Landing ' Events 'Universal Studios Colorado's Halloween Horror Nights TBA Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon Category:Universal Pictures